Never Give Vincent a Drink
by The Darkest Chii
Summary: When Yuffie becomes curious about why Vincent never drinks alcohol with the others...rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Never Give Vincent a Drink

Disclaimer: none of the characters from FF7 below to me, I'm sad to say. I REALLY wish they did! *sob*  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Never give Vincent a drink....  
by The Darkest Chii  
  
Yuffie became curious...We all know that this is a very bad thing, due to the fact that every time she does, something bad happens. Like when she was curious to see what would happen if she stole all the materia from Cloud and the others. There was also that time when she was curious about why there were toys at the botton of cereal boxes, but we'll not go into that. Today, she was curious about something else...  
  
Why didn't Vincent ever drink any alcohol with the others? This thought amused her a lot as she started looking at all the bottles behind Tifa's bar at 7th Heaven. Margarita Mix, Brandy, Vodlka, and other misc. items lined the walls. A door opened behind her as she was looking. Her head turned to see a recently woken up Vincent. She grinned.  
  
"Want some coffee, Vinny?" she said, still grinning evilly. A simple 'yes' came from his lips as she ran behind the bar and grabbed the coffe mug, along with the bottle of vodlka. She poured a little bit of vodlka in with it, then handed it to Vincent.  
  
"Here ya go! Coffee...black, right?" Vincent nodded slowly, taking a small sip of the recently received mug, then fell over, apparently already drunk. He started to mumble incoherantly, then grinned and stood, tipping from side to side as he went back to his room. A loud *THUD* was heard as he fell back into his coffin.  
  
To be continued....when I get 5 reviews.... 


	2. Never Give Vincent a Drink, Part 2

Disclaimer: Same as the Previous Chapter....they don't belong to me! *CRY*  
  
Never Give Vincent a Drink, Part 2  
By the Darkest Chii  
  
5 hours of random gunshots, mumbling, yelling, sounds of pain, more shooting, and sleep later....  
  
Yuffie peeked in to the now almost completely destroyed door to Vincent's room in 7th Heaven. In one hand was a container of extra-strength asprin and in the other, a shruiken, just in case.  
  
"Um....Vincent?" She said quietly, only to quickly toss the bottle into his room and run off, cowering away in fear when two red glowing eyes emerged from his room. A few gunshots fired, then off her went back to his coffin with another *THUD*. After a few minutes, Yuffie peeked over the counter, only to see a now dead Tifa. Cloud, who just so happened to walk in, glanced to the new corpse.  
  
He sighed. "One more body for the pond..." Cloud mumbled. He noticed the curious, head-tilted look from Yuffie. "What?"  
  
"Why don't you just use a pheonix down on her?" She asked inquiringly. He shook his head.  
  
"We can only use those in battles!" he said in an annoyed tone of voice, only to suddenly be hit in the back of the head.  
  
"You are such a thick-skulled spikey-headed jerk, Cloud! You can use pheonix downs outside of battle! But NOOOO! You had to let Aeris sink......Just cause I was off trying to figure out why they put toys at the bottom of cereal boxes doesn't mean you had a right to do that!" The fighting continued, til two very familiar red eyes emerged from the darkness of the broken doorway. "uh-oh...."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!!! I HAVE ONE HELL OF A HANGOVER AND I DON'T NEED YOU TWO MAKING IT WORSE!!!!" With that, Vincent took Death Penalty out of it's holster and aimed at Cloud. "You will die...."  
  
A blond and blue blur was seen running from 7th heaven as bullet holes filled the sides of the building, breaking quite a few bottles, glasses, stools...well....you get the picture....he was PISSED. And all this time, Yuffie thought she would be safe in the rafters....she was...well....kinda wrong....um...yeah.   
  
After everything was calmed down, Tifa was revived, and the infamous question popped up.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to try and figure out why they put toys at the bottom of cereal boxes??" Cloud suddenly asked.  
  
"LONG story...." Was the now wrapped in bandages Yuffie's answer.  
  
  
Note: This story is not over yet...All will be explained soon! Need a few more reviews, though.... 


End file.
